CalTech Industries
Overview CalTech Industries, C.T.I for short, was administrated by head scientist and CEO Dr. Caltech. Their base of operations had been located near the star system Theta Centauri, a deep space testing facility dubbed Station Alpha by employees of the company. Station Alpha mounted an impressive amount of systems that reflected the corporation's premise - to develop new technologies such as advanced shipbuilding and revolutionary robotics for various roles, many of them military. As a result of extensive testing facilities and a myriad of labs, the structure was thought to be the largest in the known galaxy, powered by a one-of-a-kind plasma fission reactor that also fuelled the extensive weapons systems embedded in the station's hull. History The C.T.I was originally a planetary system in deep war over territory, until the time lord came and ended the fighting brought science to our attention and we changed to a democracy. Beginning our adventure into space we decided to repay the time lord known as the doctor by protecting him and building a new race of protectors of time. After a few decades of space we found that other species were aggressive to us so we began using weapons based on temporal energy or chronitons this proved effective so we started renovating our fleet but we soon found that or crews were dying due to the temporal energy of weapons our two solutions removing the weapons or beginning genetic engineering a vote was taken and the ban on genetic engineering this gave us thousands of opportunities increased brain capacity, natural radiation defence, larger lung capacity we found efficiency went up 476%. There were several more times The doctor came to our help to check in on our progress, to generally to use our equipment to help solve problems like finding lost planets or to have fun. in modern times we decided that we would become the peaceful people of the galaxy and end fighting if we can however there was a need to have some warships as defence. Planets The origin star system New Gallifrey The home planet of C.T.I originally a war scarred world they built up a great history and world from ashes and renamed it in honor of the timelord homeworld. It is currently used as the primary scientific and political hub. Olympis The destination of the first interplanetary starship sent by the C.T.I. It orbits in parallel with New Gallifrey and is used as a trade planet and a secondary science planet. Neotoma The primary production and mining planet of the C.T.I. It is a boiling molten world close to origin. Duenas System Tionary system Quadriano System Quinoz System Sanghelios System Octordan System Nova System Deca System Undecim System ground based C.T.I AAA Missile Turret These anti-air-artillery units were designed and sold by interstellar corporation Caltech and were advanced turrets designed for use on almost any system manufactured with a supported slot. They were composed of 8 missile tubes linked to a mechanical autoloader. However, this required something of an ammunition depot in the immediate vicinity due to the spray'n'pray nature of the launcher, making it vulnerable to precision fire by the opposition. Another interesting feature that the C.T.I touted was an automatic laser-finder linked to a V.I housed within the machine itself. This was technology thought not developed until 50 years after the initial release of this product to military everywhere, understandably inducing much confusion among later historians. Some theories thrown about have involved things as ridiculous as time travel and alien emissaries! Perhaps the most stable and realistic theory is that CalTech, as an independent company with a remote, well-equipped facility far from any of the distractions that typically hamper technological development, was able to wield their collective ingenuity to create a device far ahead of its time. Unfortunately, while this did give C.T.I a market edge, later models dropped the V.I module in favour of cheaper and more reliable Logic Cores, impeding the development of the technology for five decades until a government-funded research team expounded on original Caltech blueprints to create what was believed, for a time, to be the first of its kind. C.T.I A1 Fighter-Bomber The A1 class fighter bomber is a manned atmospheric missile bomber and fighter used as a light fighter. C.T.I G1 Ground Carrier The C.T.I mobile command post is a utility ground vehicle capable of carrying 88 troops and 4 fighters. W1 class heavy walker The W1 class heavy heavy walker is an advanced artillery launcher using advanced omni directional firing any direction. With a C.T.I supercomputer it can fire at very long range. G2 light ground transport This short range transport is primarily used for fast troop deployment in places large or aerial vehicles could not. what it lacks in firepower it makes up for in speed and armour. Space based C.T.I Diligent Heavy Battle Cruiser The Diligent class cruiser Is the primary starship in all C.T.I usually a command ship or in large fleets a secondary command 6 plasma beams, 10 proton torpedoes and 3 beam plasma is a heavily armed created originally as a frigate this monster is close to a Dreadnaut going by official Futurecraft specifications. Based upon: The Diligent. C.T.I Omega Dreadnaut C.T.I Resolver Diplomacy ship C.T.I Einstein Science ship C.T.I Revolver Frigate C.T.I Europa Destroyer C.T.I Orbiter drop ship C.T.I Station Alpha City space base Caltech1701 (talk) 18:44, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Category:Factions